TMNS
by Ace Trainer Alicia
Summary: In the sewers of Celadon City, a young Trainer discovers an interesting secret about her starter Pokemon-and soon finds herself caught up in things way over her head. Loosely based on my FireRed-LeafGreen playthroughs. Slight Conflictingshipping eventually.


_Hi all; Ace Trainer Alicia reporting for duty again!_

_This isn't really a "true" crossover, so much as it is a Pokemon fic with TMNT flavoring, really. It's loosely based on my FRLG playthroughs, but I don't want to rehash the game too much. Besides, things that make sense in game don't always translate well to written word._

_Just to be clear: Trainer Leaf and Rival Blue are named April and Casey to go with the TMNT theming. They aren't actually going to act like their TMNT namesakes... though I do plan to ship them a little bit later._

_Well, go ahead and read, and feel free to leave a review when you do; feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

The wail of police sirens and the _chop-chop_ of helicopters filled the night air as crowds gathered around the taped-off Pokemon Mansion, smoke still billowing from its roof. The sense of worry among the people was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

Everyone strained to see past the police tape, but no one could see what was going on. How had the fire started? Were there casualties the firefighters might have missed? Would the mansion collapse?

Inside the mansion, out of view of the investigative teams, something stirred, and then slowly rose from a pile of rubble. Two more blue heads followed shortly after.

The first of the three Pokemon, this one wearing a blue bandana around his eyes, looked around the room briefly and then turned to his companions. "Everyone okay?" He spoke in the human language.

"I'm fine," one of them grunted, this one wearing a red bandana. "Looks like Shredder got away, and so did that crazy-strong Pokemon and those blasted Team Rocket punks."

"We'll get 'em another time," said the third. He had a yellow bandana around his eyes. "'Sides, that big purple kitty dude seemed really mad at 'em. Maybe he could help us deal with the Rockets and the Foot Clan someday?"

"What makes you think he would want to make friends with us?" the red-masked one snapped. "Just because we're all Pokemon doesn't mean he'd be our friend."

"Wait!" The blue-masked one held up a hand. "We're missing one. Where's Donatello?"

The other two stopped short, their eyes darting frantically around the room. The yellow-masked one started to dig through the rubble.

"Donatello? Donnie? He was right here with us, before we got knocked out…"

"You think those Rocket punks got him? No, he'd never go down to the likes of them…"

Finding no trace of their partner in the rubble, the three scrambled out of the pile and started running around the mansion, calling his name and checking every corner.

"Donatello… Donatello! Where are you?"

By the time a search-and-rescue team found the three and brought them to Cinnabar Island's Pokemon Center for treatment, they still hadn't found him.

* * *

_Six years later_

"April! April, wake up!"

April yawned and rolled over in her bed, clinging to her blankets. The twelve-year-old thought she'd heard something, but that knocking on her door must just be part of her dream…

"April! Come on, you don't want to be late to see Professor Oak!"

Groaning loudly, she blinked and rubbed her eyes, her dream slowly fading away. "Coming, Mom."

She slid out of bed and quickly dressed, making sure to brush her hair before putting on the finishing touch—her lucky hat. Then she picked up her new travel bag from where it hung on the bedpost, checking it for everything she needed before going downstairs.

Her mother sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in one hand and magazine in the other. She looked up and smiled her daughter's way. "Morning, honey. Aren't you excited to be getting your first Pokemon?"

April shrugged and went to get down the cereal box. "Who wouldn't be?"

She plunked down in her seat with a spoon in one hand and the milk carton in the other, and her mother gave a concerned frown.

"Dear, this isn't like you. I distinctly recall you practically jumping out of your skin when I took you to get your Trainer's license for your birthday! What's getting you down—or are you just a little tired?"

April was silent for several moments, focusing on the bowl of cereal in front of her. After a few spoonfuls, she finally spoke up.

"It's Casey."

"Casey? I thought you two were friends."

"Were," said April, finishing up the remains of her cereal. "He's been acting weird lately. In fact, ever since his voice cracked he's been acting like a real douche."

"Watch your language, young lady," her mother snapped, both eyebrows raised. "Where did you learn that word anyway?"

April looked down, the brim of her hat obscuring her eyes. "Trainer forums. And Casey."

She picked up her empty bowl and placed it in the sink. "He's going to get to pick a starter, too. And he's probably going to make fun of me no matter which one I pick."

Her mother rose and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, don't let it get you down too much. The professor's family is full of good, upstanding people, and I'm sure Casey is going to turn out well too. This is likely just a phase he'll grow out of—you are both starting to grow up, after all."

She lifted April's hat and gently ruffled her hair. "Besides, you're ready to travel all over the region, and raise Pokemon. The experiences on your journey alone will require you to do a lot of growing up, and the same will be true for Casey. Just hold your head high, be strong, and raise your Pokemon right."

April's cheeks flushed a bit red, but she nodded in determination and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, Mom. I'll come back and introduce my starter to you once I get him!"

She waved and hurried out the door, straightening her hat as she ran.

As she passed the Oaks' house, she could see someone waving from the windowsill. "Morning, April!" Daisy called to her, smiling brightly. "Grandpa was looking for you earlier."

April smiled and waved back. "Is he down at the lab?"

Daisy nodded. "You should hurry—Casey's probably getting restless."

April did indeed hurry; as she bolted through the front doors of the lab, she screeched to a stop to catch her breath.

One of the lab aides rushed to help her back up, and Professor Oak hurried over to her side too. "If it isn't April Leaf! What brings you here this fine morning in such a hurry?"

Before April had a chance to remind him, he continued. "Oh, that's right; I told you to come here. Right this way, please."

She obeyed, following him into the back room. The professor stepped aside and proudly gestured to the three Pokeballs lined up neatly on a table.

"I was quite the Trainer when I was your age—but now that I'm old, I have only these three left. I'd like you to have one—go on, take your pick."

"Awww, Gramps," a voice whined, and April recognized the boy before she even turned her head and saw the familiar brownish-gold spikey hairdo. "No fair! What about me?"

Professor Oak gently patted him on the shoulder. "Be patient, Casey. You can have one, too!"

April surveyed the three Pokeballs on the table, carefully picking up one in order to examine its occupant. The little Bulbasaur smiled as it looked at her, the bulb on its back giving off a pleasant smell.

She eyed it thoughtfully for a moment, and then moved on to examine the second one. Upon being freed, the Charmander jumped up excitedly, crying loudly as it did. She wasn't sure if it was happy or scared to see her—and the flame on its tail had nearly singed her hair.

Finally she picked up the last Pokeball and looked over her last option. The Squirtle looked like any other one of its kind at first glance, but closer inspection revealed that it had a thin white scar on its tail, and a few faded splotches on its legs and arms that appeared to be burn scars. Its eyes seemed to be full of hope as it looked up at her.

Had April looked behind her, she would've noticed that Casey had visibly tensed up and was muttering under his breath. However, she was focused completely on the Tiny Turtle Pokemon before her. It really seemed to want to go with her, much more than the other two—and how had it gotten those scars?

She was silent for several moments, and then finally picked up the Squirtle, setting it on her shoulder. "This little guy is definitely the one for me."

The Squirtle beamed and hugged her neck, and Professor Oak smiled proudly. "Good choice! It's one worth raising."

He looked towards his grandson, who now looked crestfallen. "Your turn!"

Casey stood up straighter. "Alright… then this one's mine!" He picked up the Bulbasaur's Pokeball and let it out, looking it over almost disdainfully.

Professor Oak nodded his approval. "You've chosen well, Casey. It's very easy to raise."

Casey's eyes brightened a little as he looked from the Squirtle sitting proudly on April's shoulder to the Bulbasaur in his hands. "My Pokemon looks a lot tougher than yours."

The Grass-type responded with a warm smile at his new master, exuding a sweet and calming scent from the bulb on his back.

Professor Oak looked at April again. "Well, now that you both have your Pokemon, would you like to give them nicknames? April?"

April blinked. She hadn't really thought of giving her Pokemon nicknames—she hadn't considered that she'd be calling her starter anything other than "Squirtle" or "Little Guy." Could she possibly come up with a nickname that wasn't stupid or painfully lazy?

Casey rolled his eyes. "What do Pokemon need nicknames for? That's stupid, Gramps."

April was just about to agree with him when she suddenly heard a voice in her ear whisper, "Donatello."

"D-Donatello," she repeated, looking around to see where the voice had come from. Was she crazy or something?

"I mean, that's his nickname—Donatello," she said quickly, not wanting to look crazy in front of the professor or Casey. "You okay with that, Donatello?"

The Squirtle smiled and nodded his approval, clearly happy with his new nickname.

Casey stopped short, taking a moment to blink before he spoke up again. "Then my Pokemon will now be known as The Amazingly Awesome Super-Cool Killer Monster Deadly Bulbasaurus Rex!" He held up his Bulbasaur proudly. "Rex for short."

The newly christened Rex smiled contentedly, and Casey quickly leaned over and tapped April on the shoulder. "Let's check out our Pokemon—come on April, I'll take you on! Let's go, Rex—show 'em who's boss!"

April felt her heart flutter, but she turned to face him and let her Squirtle down from her shoulder. "Alright—let's go, Donatello!"

* * *

Times like these, Donatello wished the professor would've allowed him more time outside his Ball—grateful as he was for Oak's care, his skills had probably gotten quite rusty by now, his staff was missing, and he hadn't had many chances to train. Oh well, at least he'd been able to keep the stuff in the lab in top condition—though Oak didn't realize it was him.

He faced the Bulbasaur squarely, waiting for his new Trainer's order. He would do as she wished for now; there was a time and a place for everything. Besides, she could help him regain his strength, and with finding his brothers…

Rex drew himself up proudly. _My kind is known for its gentleness and caring nature,_ he said, his eyes filling up with determination. _But that's not the only quality we Grass Pokemon have. I will be strong and mighty for my new boy, and I will prove myself by demonstrating my natural advantage over you!_

Donatello grinned. _Bring it on, tulip-boy!_ He was careful not to use human speech. _Type advantages aren't the only factor in deciding who wins._

"Donatello, use Tackle!"

"You too, Rex!"

The two Pokemon charged each other, the force of the impact knocking both of them back.

Donatello quickly scrambled to his feet. _That the best you can do?_

Rex looked shaken, but he rolled over and stood back up anyway. _I'm just getting started._

"Use Tackle again, Donatello—and keep using it!"

Rex came at him with a Tackle of his own, but Donatello managed to dodge it this time. Quickly he retaliated, knocking the Bulbasaur nearly a meter back. Rex landed squarely on his backside with his feet in the air, flailing for a moment before he was still.

"Wait, what?" Casey's eyes grew wide, and he quickly scooped up Rex, who still didn't move. "Gramps, is he alright?"

Professor Oak took one look at the little Bulbasaur and nodded. "It's alright; he's just fainted. Since this was your first battle, I'll pay the prize money for you, but it won't be that way once you step outside these doors."

He handed a wad of bills to April, and then motioned to an aide. "Would you mind healing their Pokemon for us?"

As the aide picked up Donatello and Rex and proceeded to tend to them, the Squirtle could hear Casey's whine of "Awww, no fair! I picked the wrong Pokemon!"

Donatello couldn't help but feel sorry for Rex; if that was how the professor's grandson was going to act when he lost, he had no place raising Pokemon unless he was going to get his act together. Casey was a little like Raph with his temper, except Raph didn't whine about not getting his way.

His own Trainer by contrast seemed like a good partner already—she'd been pretty quiet so far and had kept a level head during the battle. What more to her was there? Hopefully she would turn out to be smart, appreciate his technical ability, and like pizza and classic rock.

Rex smiled his way, looking better already. _That was fun, turtle boy—but next time around, I'll be the one landing a critical._

Donatello nodded. _We're both going to grow strong—and I'm sure you will, but who says you'll necessarily critical on me?_

The wait ended up not being very long, and the two Pokemon happily rejoined their new Trainers, both of them looking quite lively.

Casey quickly returned Rex to his ball. "Well, I'm gonna go train Rex out on Route 1. Gramps, April, smell ya later!"

He hurried off, and April smiled graciously at the professor, setting Donatello back on her shoulder. "Thanks, Professor Oak. I promise I'll take good care of him."

She waved goodbye as she headed out, waving to the aides too as she passed them.

When she was outside, she broke into a run and made a beeline for her house, and Donatello nearly slipped off her shoulder. He had to grab onto the strap of her bag.

"Hey, be careful!" he said, scrambling up the strap.

April stopped short. "What—who said that?"

"I did," Donatello replied, brushing himself off as he stood up. "Don't panic—the motions you'll make in a panic will send me flying with enough force to scramble the circuits in my head."

April blinked, dumbfounded, and stared at him, not saying a word for several minutes. Then she finally spoke up. "How can you talk if you're a Pokemon?"

"It's a long story." Donatello paused to think—was she really ready to hear everything? "I—I can do more than just talk human, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one… I'm a technician. I can fix machinery, make fancy gadgets, you name it."

April was starting to look more interested than fazed. "Really? Can you show me sometime?"

Donatello smiled and nodded. "I've got a lot to show you—April, is it? I wonder what sort of stuff you've got to show me."

April smiled. "Well, I do have to take good care of you."

Her gaze became a lot more serious. "But this has to be our secret, alright? No talking in front of other people."

"Sure thing." Donatello nodded, placing a hand over his heart.

April picked him up and gently tucked him in her bag. "Hang on tight—I promised Mom I'd show her my new starter."

She hurried toward her house, and Donatello found himself liking her more already. He hoped they'd have pizza when it came time for dinner—did she like pepperoni and Cornn Berry?


End file.
